Kirby of the Stars
by zzlinkie
Summary: In this situation, he would think about getting a doctor to come retrieve the foreigner. However, the ship the girl came in was very familiar to the man. "This is the ship that star warriors use… Could this be… The star warrior I've been waiting for?" Gijinka / Human fanfic
1. Awakening

**A/N:**

Okay so this is my first fanfiction, WHICH I'M NOT USING AS AN EXCUSE IF IT'S POORLY WRITTEN. My excuse is that I haven't written in awhile, you know, because of summer.

Basically, this fanfiction is my version of Kirby's story on ending the Nightmare war.

Alright, there are a few VERY important things you should know about this story that makes it different from the Kirby series.

- The characters are personified.

- Kirby is a girl.

- Kirby is not an infant. She's in her late teens.

- King Dedede is still a pretty selfish asshole. However, he doesn't take part in bringing the demon beasts in or anything like that.

- Meta Knight and Dedede are friends. (coughs brotp)

- Star warrior ships automatically go to where other star warriors are located, not to where demon beasts are.

So basically this story is pretty AU. But I hope you can still enjoy it somehow.

This will probably be pretty long, if I actually keep updating it. It will be sort of like an anime. Like how animes have some episodes that aren't really related to the plot, you know, beach episodes, all those things. This will have some chapters like that.

Okay I'll shut up with the author's notes now. Enjoy? :D

* * *

A lone starship floated through empty space, surrounded by blazing stars and small planets scattered here and there. The ship seemed to be floating toward one planet in particular, however, a star-shaped planet that beamed in the dark of space. In this ship contained a young woman sound asleep, as she had been for hundreds of years, undisturbed. Then, a small beeping could be heard, waking the girl. Her eyes struggled to open, and she peered at the screen that brightened in front of her. It showed the star-shaped planet, seeming to be the point of interest of the ship. Unsure of what to do, the girl pressed a random button on the touch screen. There were three consecutive beeps. The girl yelped and the ship was sent burning into the yellow planet.

* * *

Stars blanketed the night sky, beaming over an enormous castle. Most of the residents of this castle were sound asleep. However, one man was still awake, leaning over the fence on a balcony, gazing at the sky. He wrapped his cape tighter around himself, feeling a bitter breeze flow through the air. Watching the stars had always been a sort of comfort for him, for he found himself so familiar with them.

He was beginning to grow a bit tired. Everyday, he wandered the halls of the castle he resided in. He had to admit, it was becoming a bit boring. He didn't have a choice really, he was loyal to his king. As a knight, was his job to protect him, although there wasn't really much to protect him from. It was different from his older lifestyle, where he wouldn't have a day without having to kill a man or beast.

But that was a long time ago.

He sighed and turned around, about to enter his room for a night of sleep. Just then, a light streaked the sky. The man whipped around and gasped, for the light seemed to be dipping down, headed straight for the forest. He peered at the light, wondering what it was. A meteor? A starship? The light disappeared into the forest. A roaring crash could be heard, indicating it's landing in the forest.

The masked man paused for a moment, then sprinted into his room and into the hallway. On his way to the entrance of the castle, he halted when he saw his king. "Meta Knight! Did you hear that?" The king said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, Dedede. I was just going out to see what it was."

The king nodded. Meta Knight calmly exited the entrance of the castle, before reaching the outside and sprinting towards the forest.

As his feet carried him to the woods, many thoughts raced through his mind. _If it was a ship, _he thought, _would it finally be one of Nightmare's demon beasts coming to attack Popstar? _He shook this thought from his mind. _No, it was most likely just a meteor. _This wasn't a very rare occurrence in this part of the universe.

As he began to reach where the object landed, he saw broken trees and burned plants as a result of the impact. He tensed, and followed the trail of debris.

He paused for a moment to take in the sight. It was a star-shaped ship that was small and had enough room to hold one person. The man hesitantly stepped forward a bit. _That ship… _

Just as he was about to take another step, the dome-shaped top of the ship tilted up. Steam erupted from the inside as a result of the damage, making it hard to see what was there. The masked man stopped dead in his tracks, and squinted to see what was inside. When the steam cleared up, he cautiously stepped up to the ship. Inside there seemed to be a girl, on the later side of her teenage years. Her hair was short and pink and she had no clothes on. Wires were attached to her head.

She appeared to just be passed out on her seat, or so the knight hoped. His left hand moved to the hilt of his sacred sword, and the other reached out to the girl. He delicately shook her shoulder, seeing if it would awake her. There was no luck. He sighed and stared at the girl for a few moments.

In this situation, he would think about getting a doctor to come retrieve the foreigner. However, the ship the girl came in was very familiar to the man. _This is the ship that star warriors use_… _Could this be… The star warrior I've been waiting for? _He felt the need to protect the girl.

The masked knight carefully plucked the wires out of her head and took her limp body in his arms. He turned to the starship. What was he supposed to do with it? If King Dedede or any of the Waddle Dees were to see this, surely they would grow suspicious. He decided to move it later tonight.

Meta Knight carried the girl's body through the forest. He was careful to avoid any dangerous creatures that lurked the forest. The moon was beaming that night, and the leaves of the trees created speckled shadows on the plant life and the knight carrying the alien.

Finally, the man reached a clearing and cautiously placed the girl on the ground. He examined her, and put his fingers on her neck to check her pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt it. She didn't seem to have any serious injuries, so there was nothing to worry about there. He detached his cape and set it on the girl like a blanket.

Deciding to move the ship, he got on his feet and walked in the direction of the ship. Before exiting the clearing, he looked at the girl one more time, hoping that she'd still be there when he got back.

* * *

Sorry about the short beginning. I just thought this would be a good time to end a chapter.

So yeah review or whatever if you want to. Criticism would be appreciated.


	2. Adjustment

A/N:

Blade Knight is a girl, too. I thought it'd be cute.

This chapter is a bit slow, so sorry about that. Also there are slight hints of Meta Knight/Kirby, I guess? It might be stronger in later chapters but I'm not sure yet.

Kirby belongs to Nintendo, blah blah blah, yeah.

* * *

Meta Knight approached the starship. Although it was terribly damaged, it was still in one piece. Most of it was burned and the paint was peeling off the edges, but he was still able to get in it.

The knight was awestruck when he stepped in. He looked around the interior. This was, without question, the ship of a star warrior. It was a very small space that Meta Knight barely had room in. The controls were all the same as the one he had. He grazed the wall, feeling nostalgic. Although his starship was a different color, this one still had the same basic design. Meta Knight's chest hurt a little from thinking about his memories in the ship he had, but he quickly dismissed it.

He turned and looked towards the front of the ship, and saw a piece of paper lying next to the controls. He picked it up and slowly read the text. It read:

_Dear reader,_

_If you are reading this letter, that means you have found Kirby, the girl in this ship. I do hope she is still young and alive. I am her mother, a star warrior in the Galaxy Soldier Army. I gave birth to Kirby shortly before a brutal battle against Nightmare's soldiers. The battle is currently raging on, and our men are going down one by one. I know we aren't going to win, and if she stays here she will be killed or raised as a demon beast. I can't allow these things to happen. So I put her into this starship, hoping she'd find a safe place to stay. The wires attached to her head have transferred information to her, like speech and basic knowledge. _

_I'm writing this about to face death. I'm not sure who you are. I only know you or someone around you must be a star warrior, because our ships automatically go to other star warriors. I'm not sure how many are left. But please take good care of her. She may be your only hope in this war._

That was the end of the letter. At this point Meta Knight's hands were shaking. He collapsed on his knees and continued to look at the letter for a long period of time before getting up and doing as he was supposed to.

* * *

"But sir, how would you even train her in her current state? Has she even walked before?"

"I will give her some time to adjust. After awhile, I won't really have a choice. Time is running out."

Kirby kept her eyes closed, even though she had just woken up a few seconds ago. She didn't quite have the strength to open them yet. She couldn't make out what she was hearing. It sounded like a few men speaking to each other. Finally, her eyes slowly opened. She stirred and tried to make sense of everything she was seeing. Her vision was blurred. She clutched the soft fabric beside her, a thin sheet wrinkled under her body.

Kirby could make out three figures in the distance. Her surroundings were starting to make more sense to her now.

The short knight in bright green armor tapped the tall dark knight's shoulder and pointed at Kirby. The tall knight's eyes widened and he hastily walked over to the girl. They stared at each other for a few seconds. The knight seemed to be studying her. Finally, he asked, "Can you speak?"

Kirby looked dumbfounded. She didn't reply. "Didn't you say she learned how to speak from those wires?" asked a third knight with blue-green armor.

"That's what the letter said…" replied Meta Knight.

Kirby was trying to process everything in her head. It was difficult for her, since she hadn't really spoken her entire life. She had no idea where she even got any information from. Taking in Meta Knight's question, she was trying to remember how to reply.

"I…"

All three knights turned their heads in her direction.

"I can speak."

She smiled, proud of herself. Meta Knight sighed in relief.

"What do we do now?" the woman in green armor said. Meta Knight took some time to think. He turned his head to Kirby again. Her bright blue eyes practically peered into his soul. They were filled with curiosity and youth. She was snuggled in the blanket on his bed. Even he couldn't help but think she was somewhat adorable.

On the other hand, Kirby was slightly afraid of Meta Knight. His mask covered half of his face, concealing everything on his face from his nose and up. His eyes beamed yellow behind the v-shaped opening on his mask. His armor and hair were dark and blue and his purple cape flowed behind him. Kirby shrunk back a little, intimidated by his appearance.

As Kirby was starting to adjust to thinking, questions started buzzing in her mind. "…Where am I?"

"You're in the kingdom Dreamland of planet Popstar," the masked knight explained. He didn't want to give her too much information yet. "The ship you've been sleeping in crashed here."

She blinked. Now she had even more thoughts and questions. Too many to begin with. Meta Knight realized she was confused, but if he told her why she was sleeping in the first place… Well, it wouldn't be good to wake up and be told that your your entire race is gone and you're responsible for ending a war.

He turned to the two younger knights. "I'll bring Kirby with me to King Dedede to report the recent events, and tell him that she needs to stay in the castle for awhile. Blade, did you bring the change of clothes for her?"

Blade Knight nodded and handed them to Meta Knight. There were undergarments and a plain white dress with thin straps. He gave the clothes to Kirby. "Change into these clothes. You can change by yourself, right?"

Kirby nodded. "If you need me, I'll be waiting outside your door," the knight stated. He led the two soldiers out of the room and left Kirby by herself.

She stared at the clothes she received for sometime, then attempted to dress herself. After a few frustrated grunts and tears on the dress, she finally managed to get it on. When she stood up, she gasped and stumbled and fell on the floor with a large thump.

Meta Knight burst through the door. He rushed over to Kirby's body. "This is going to be harder than I thought…" he mumbled. He heaved her up by her arms and her feet lightly pressed onto the ground.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Y-yeah… I think," Kirby replied, and Meta Knight let go. She stumbled a bit again, then caught herself. She cautiously placed one foot in front of the other, holding her breath. She did a few walking laps around the room to get used to walking.

"Okay!" she exclaimed with determination. Meta Knight nodded and took the lead out the door. _She's enthusiastic. A good quality to have as a soldier, _he thought to himself.

They strolled side by side down the long hallways of Castle Dedede. Red curtains and flags were draped across the walls. Kirby saw a couple of people walk by every now and then. She assumed they all worked for the king. Each of them had the same orange shade of hair. Some had covers over their mouths. Kirby was very puzzled, but decided not to ask about it. She knew she'd find out soon enough.

"By the way, if you're afraid to see the king, there's really no need," Meta Knight said.

Kirby glanced up at him. He continued to look forward as he held his head high. "What's he like?"

"Well," he began. "He's not really your typical king. He's a bit selfish and not exactly the best person, but he's not intimidating."

He leaned in closer to Kirby and mumbled "He's not exactly the brightest either."

Kirby giggled. She liked the castle. It had such a peaceful, relaxing vibe to it. She wouldn't mind staying here.

Finally they reached the enormous wooden doors to the throne room. Meta Knight forced the doors open. Kirby stepped into the room, her curious eyes scanning the room.

"Meta Knight! I was looking for you!" boomed a loud voice. Meta Knight greeted him with a small bow. The king stared ahead of him with a puzzled look. "…Who's she?"

Kirby flinched. Meta Knight stepped forward. "King Dedede, your majesty-"

"You don't need to call me 'your majesty'!" Dedede exclaimed. "We're friends, right?"

"…Right," Meta Knight said, looking to the side for a moment. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure," King Dedede responded. Meta Knight approached King Dedede, while Kirby stayed in her place. They spoke in hushed tones.

"The girl over there is named Kirby. The crash you heard last night was from her spaceship," the knight began.

"What? She thinks she can just crash here and wake everyone in my kingdom?"

"She was sleeping. She's been asleep for hundreds of years. She was born as a star warrior-"

Just then, a gasp could be heard from the middle of the room. Kirby spotted one of the ginger-haired residents entering the throne room. She was a dainty worker, carrying a large cake on a silver plate. Kirby subconsciously knew what the pastry was. They were supposedly delicious. And she hadn't eaten for hundreds of years! She was starving!

She eyed the frosted pastry, her mouth watering. Kirby sprang at it, the worker yelping in surprise. Taking the plate in her hands, she bit into the cake, frosting covering her face. The taste was a sensation in her mouth. She giggled in delight.

"Hey!" shouted King Dedede. "That's my cake!"

"Now is not the time…" growled Meta Knight, but despite his words, King Dedede leaped after Kirby. She gasped and bolted out the door, carrying the plate in her hands. The king followed after her, shouting at the young girl, leaving Meta Knight alone in the throne room. He blinked and stood there for a moment, before frowning and taking off after the king.

"This is important!"


	3. Innocence

a/n: Sorry for the long wait! By the way, Bandanna Dee is also a girl... Lots of genderbends in this story.

* * *

Kirby's bare feet slammed with each step she took as she bolted down the hallways of Castle Dedede. Sweat trickled down her forehead. Every now and then, she'd lose her balance, but always caught herself before she fell on the floor. Running sure was hard work.

She glanced quickly behind her to see the king still chasing after her. She gritted her teeth and started running faster, her legs burning. The cake she held out in front of her wobbled with every few steps. It was important to her. She needed to get something down her stomach, and this pastry looked like it would do the job. If she could only get this wretched king off her back, it would finally belong to her. She pursued forward in hopes that she would lose him.

At the time that seemed like a likely outcome. The king was not exactly the most fit. He tried to work out every now and then to keep his "charming looks," but found it difficult. Not to mention that he ate quite a bit more than the average person, also weighing him down.

So naturally, he was not the fastest runner, nor did he have good stamina. He was already wheezing after the point of sprinting for only a couple of minutes, but his desire for the cake motivated him further. Not only that, but an intruder from another planet thinking they could just come into his castle and steal his food was unacceptable. Attaining the cake would not only satisfy his hunger, it would reward him with a sense of triumph.

He shouted and swore at the young girl. She glanced back at him and stuck out her tongue. The king growled and sprinted even faster. He adjusted the red hat on his head to keep it from sliding off.

Suddenly, Dedede heard the familiar clanking of armor behind him. Meta Knight had already caught up to him. It only took him a few steps to pass the king. As a knight, he was much fitter. It was only natural for him to be a faster runner.

When it was clear that Meta Knight would reach Kirby before him, the king shouted, "Get her!"

The angered knight stayed silent, but a million comebacks went through his mind. This wasn't about that cake, it was about the importance of discussing an important situation. His legs carried him rapidly down the hallway. He would catch up to the young star warrior he had his eyes set on in a matter of seconds.

Kirby turned her head and saw the knight fast approaching. She gasped and turned to the right to another hallway. The girl had not been paying attention, though, and before she knew it, she had collided with one of the king's ginger-haired servants. The cake splattered in every direction, pieces landing on the fallen girls and the walls around them.

Meta Knight rounded the corner soon after. Before he had time to react, he slipped on a piece of cake that was on the floor. He landed on his back, the impact knocking the air out of him. The same situation happened to King Dedede, who instead tripped over the soldier's body and landed on his face. A wince escaped his lips.

Kirby sat up. She looked around her to see all the bodies that had fallen as a result of her actions. She couldn't help but utter a small giggle. The sight was very amusing to her.

"Hey!" the servant snapped. "Watch where you're going!" A blue bandanna covered the top of her ginger hair. Her contorted face was speckled with freckles.

Kirby was startled by the young woman's voice. She sunk and stared at the ground. Meta Knight sat up from the ground, rubbing his head. "My sincerest apologies, Bandanna. She isn't exactly familiar with the common rules of society, yet," the star warrior stated, giving Kirby a stern look. She looked back at him with apologetic blue eyes, throwing the knight off for a moment. "Now, Dedede-"

The knight was cut off by a growl from the king. "What could you possibly want to tell me about this disastrous girl?" he roared.

"Let's discuss this on the way back to the throne room," Meta Knight said with a calm voice. He reached a hand out towards King Dedede. The monarch took his hand, quietly muttering something to himself. "Bandanna, could you watch Kirby for a few moments?"

Bandanna glanced at the pink haired alien who stared at her idly. She sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you," the knight said, and he stepped out of the hallway with his king, leaving the servant and Kirby alone.

Kirby was still staring at Bandanna. "What?" the servant snapped.

She looked at her for another moment. "Why does everyone here look like you?"

Bandanna had never been asked that before. It wasn't necessarily a rude question, it was just odd. It was clear that the girl was not from around here. "Well, I'm a Waddle Dee. Just another servant of King Dedede. We all just… Look like this."

Kirby stared in awe. The servant couldn't tell if it was amusement or confusion. Who was this girl? And why did she act so… young? She could only be a few years younger than her. She shrugged.

"So, what's your name?" the Waddle Dee asked, brushing off some of the few cake crumbs left on her overalls. _Might as well get to know her._

"Um..." Kirby began. She shuffled through all the information in her brain, but she couldn't find it. Her _own name?_ It wasn't something she learned.

Before she could answer, a sudden roar pierced the air. "_WHAT_?" It was none other than King Dedede's voice. "YOU EXPECT ME TO LET HER STAY _HERE_? AFTER THAT?"

Meta Knight's stern voice could be heard trying to negotiate, but there was no use. A door slammed loudly, followed by a long silence. Kirby and Bandanna Dee exchanged confused looks.

The knight came into the hallway in silence. His eyes glowed a subtle red now and then, and he sighed and rested his forehead on his hand. "Dear NOVA…" he muttered.


End file.
